


knock down my door (im begging you)

by AnonymousActions



Series: Malec Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5 years on this website, Drunk Alec, M/M, Meet-Cute, good parabatai Jace, i'm editing these tags 2 days after posting at 4:30am, idk how to tag, it's only been like, kind of at least, my life's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: Vaguely inspired by “I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night” which I read on a post by iobeyfandoms on tumblr like 3 years ago





	knock down my door (im begging you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm sad and gay and I haven't written this ship in like 2 years. Welcome back if you know my stuff, welcome if you do not. I've been wanting to write more again, and I've been wanting to catch up on my favourite fics (absolutely delighted that the Warlock and The Mundane series is still going, legit one of my all time favs, along with the more recent cold night fic which is that superhero neo-noir malec one). Anywho, I've missed this world, the finale fucked me up, and my depression's been getting worse, and college is a thing now. I'm gonna be 20 next month. Like what is life even???????? I can't read a book but I'll read a 300,000+ word incomplete fanfic in a day. Where was I with this? Right..! Enjoy!

Magnus doesn't remember why he fell asleep on his couch, but he's very aware of why he's now waking up when he hears "you're such a good fluffy thing" loudly whispered by a rough voice, slightly slurred voice on his balcony. As High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus has two priorities, first to put on his robe so he doesn't end up in boxers in front of whoever is on his balcony, and then to figure out how someone got on his balcony in the first place. He quickly magics his silk robe on, and slowly approaches the open balcony as he knots it. There he sees a young man crouched on the floor, his back to Magnus, petting Chairman Meow, who is on his back basking in the stranger's attention.

"Excuse me," calls Magnus, making the young man turn around. "Hi," says the young Shadowhunter, as Magnus can now see the runes in the moon's light, covering the young man's neck and arms. "you have a very cute fluffy thing," he slurrs. Magnus looks at his cat and back up at the man, "by fluffy thing you mean my cat, I imagine?" The guy looks back down, "that's the word, see fluffly thing, I told you I'd figure it out." He stands up, only to immediately sit back down again, groaning and holding his stomach. "Too much to drink, Mr...?" asks Magnus. The shadowhunter nods, looking defeated at his inability to stand up. He jolts suddenly, "Lightwood. Alec Lightwood. Alexander, technically," he slurrs again, struggling through the words, and slowly letting out each syllable in his name. Magnus, while still guarded, is mostly amused now, "how did you even get up here then, Alexander?" Alec looks up at him, "I climbed when I heard the cat. It sounded sad." Chairman Meow, as if understanding the conversation turning around him, starts meowing for attention, indeed sounding forlorn. Alec immediately looks at the cat and starts petting drunkenly, making Magnus chuckle at the scene in front of him. "Alexander, where do you live? I'll portal you back. Is there anyone I can call who can help you when you get there?" The shadowhunter looks up, frowning, "Are you a warlock? You can't drop me off home if you are, it's forbidden to the Downworld. Jace can help though, Jace Herondale." Chairman Meow, loyal to his name, meows again, causing the young shadowhunter to look back down at him, frowning, "don't be so sad, cat, I'll stay with you for a while."

Magnus goes back inside, sending a look to Alec and his cat every once in a while while he writes a fire message to a "Jace Herondale."

_Alec is at my appartment, he told me to notify you. He is drunk, and will surely have a hell of a hangover I do not want to deal with tomorrow. I'll portal to the garden behind the New York Institute in 10 minutes, be there or he gets left alone._

_Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn_

While he waits for the message to be sent, Magnus checks in on Alec again, he sees him still sat on the ground, this time holding the cat in his help, purring like a little motor. Magnus smiles a little while opening the portal, "come on Alexander, we've got 10 minutes to wait but I'd rather we don't wait here." He helps the shadowhunter up, and crosses the portal, still in his robe, he notices. He lets go of Alec, and changes his clothes with a snap of his fingers, Alec looks awed, for the first time in the few minutes Magnus has known him, "you're really pretty." Magnus coughs, what the fuck, "thank you, shadowhunter, you don't look so bad yourself." Alec smiles, and at that moment Magnus spots a blond man coming from the institute, "Jace!" yells the intoxicated shadowhunter. The blond man, Jace Herondale apparently, smiles a little, seemingly bemused at Alec's clear intoxication as he approaches, "Hey there, Alec. Rough night?" He takes Alec by the elbow and looks at Magnus, "thank you for bringing him here, for finding him." Magnus smirks, an amused glint in his eye, "there was no need to find him, he was in my appartment, petting my cat." Jace's eyes grow wide, he looks at Alec, "I'm never letting you forget the time you got drunk and broke into the High Warlock of Brooklyn's appartment to pet a cat." He looks at Magnus again, "thank you, sorry he broke into your place." Magnus nods, "no problem at all" and turns back towards a reopened portal. He steps into it, taking one last look at the shadowhunters.

"This is your fault," he tells Chairman, who just meows at him from the floor.

~*~

The next morning, Magnus wakes up feeling refreshed, almost having forgotten the previous night. He feeds Chairman Meow and makes himself breakfast. As he eats in front of Netflix, he hears a knock. Magnus unlocks the door from the couch, and changes into something slightly more presentable, "come on in." When the door opens, its to the face of a sheepish looking shadowhunter, "Hi.." Magnus smiles a little, "Hello Alexander, come on in, make yourself comfortable." Alec enters the loft fully, closing the door behind him. He fidgets a little, opening his mouth and closing it a few times, "Listen, Mr. Bane-" Magnus rolls his eyes, "please, call me Magnus. After last night, we might as well be on first name basis." Alec blushes, "Magnus, sorry. I'm sorry about last night. I frankly don't remember much of it, I'm sorry it landed on you to deal with me after a bad day." Magnus sits straighter on his couch, "oh please, it wasn't my first time having a handsome stranger in my home." The shadowhunter blushes deeper. "In all seriousness," Magnus continues, "it's no problem at all, I just hope next time you're petting my cat it'll be after you get coffee with me." Alec makes a chocking noise and exists the loft, throwing one last apology behind him as he stutters a goodbye.

Magnus smiles again as his door closes behind Alec. He calls out "buy me a coffee next time you find yourself on my balcony" as he hears one last apology from Alec.

Magnus snaps himself a coffee refill and smirks a little at that odd feeling in his chest that tells him he'll see Alec again. Shaking his head, he gets up, scratches Chairman Meow on the head, and walks into his study, towards duties and paperwork, and a sheet of paper he knows he'll send to Alec with his phone number on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was like literally falling asleep at the end there, so it's entirely possible it's complete nonsense. It's not even 11pm yet, why am I so tired? Is this what being old feels like? Like hi hello I'm a 20yo college student who feels sleepy starting around 9pm, totally normal.


End file.
